He Was Like Death
by vacuous
Summary: In which Minato has constantly had to go through the same year over and over, with it usually resulting with his death. This time, however, he has been given the chance to change his future. Just what will he do when he realizes that everything's changed? (May or may not continue).


What did death sound like?

Death sounded like the echoing of footsteps in a dark alley after midnight has swept over the city, like cobwebs being blown apart by a silent breeze. It sounded like the echoes of a child's laughter, like a tree falling in the midst of a thick forest, with no one around to hear it.

And what did death smell like?

Death smelled like the dust that gets into people's noses or the smoke in over-polluted cities. It smelled like a road freshly built, the hot, hot, sun practically melting it, causing a smell of tar to waft through the air.

What did death look like?

Death looked like dust on a piano's keys, and a starless night. It looked like a butterfly that's missing its wings, unable to fly.

But most of all, Death was like the boy with silver eyes and cobalt hair. Death was present in every action he took, from the way he walked through the silent streets, to the distant look he held in his eyes. The boy's eyes scanned over the familiar town, the headphones he wore blasting songs he has heard thousands of times, his feet guiding him down the route he had taken hundreds of times before.

He noted that there was only a minute before midnight, and his heart grew weary.

_Thirty seconds_…

The boy turned the music player off, knowing that it would stop working once midnight struck and the dreaded dark hour began.

_Fifteen seconds_…

He rounded a corner, noticing that his destination was in sight- the dorm he would have to stay at for another year until Death claimed him once more.

_Five seconds_…

He was almost at the door now, climbing the marble steps- when his digital watch let out a 'beep', before shutting off completely.

The city instantly changed. All the lights shut off, and the not-quite-full moon bathed the city in an eerie glow. The few people who had been outside quickly transmogrified into coffins. The _dark hour_ had begun.

The boy's hand rested on the handle, waiting and watching. From a distance, he could hear the screeches of shadows as they ran rampant throughout the city.

With a weary sigh, the student pulled the door open, stepping into the familiar lounge. He barely had a chance to place his bags on the floor before his name was called.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time."

A familiar boy stood before him, holding a piece of paper- the contract.

The student let out a yawn, stretching a bit.

"Hey Pharos… I'm guessing Minako's holding up the fort?"

Pharos nodded, a light grin slipping onto his face at the sight of the tired student.

"Since you're tired, I'll make it quick, Minato. This here's the same contract as always. All I ask is that you accept responsibility for your actions, you know, the usual."

Minato nodded, fishing in his pockets for a pen before proceeding to sign the, (rather nostalgic), contract.

'I chooseth this faith of my own free will.'

He certainly hadn't chosen it each time he had been forced to repeat the same year, but he had been required to pass through the same path regardless of his decisions. There were times his actions were in the wrong and the year didn't end in quite the same way- regardless, he was forced to do it once more.

Eventually, another had appeared, sometimes taking his place- his twin sister Minako. Having chosen to take turns in carrying the burden, they wouldn't always have to go through the same year.

However, it was Minato's turn once more, and his weary heart was already fearful of the year to come. No matter what he did, those whose lives he affected never seemed to remember him. Each time the year began, he would have to start over- and in a way, he had already given up in making a difference… After all, if they would never remember him, then what was the point?

As if sensing his thoughts, Pharos smiled, the contract vanishing the moment Minato finished signing his name.

"There are different forces at work this time around, and although time is supposed to deliver all to the same end- perhaps you will find a solution this time."

The boy disappeared, leaving Minato in the, now empty, lounge. With a hand against his forehead as a flurry of thoughts seemed to surge through him, he picked up his bags, heading further into the lounge.

A rush of movement to his right made him freeze, his nerves still jumpy from Pharos's words.

"…Who's there?!"

Minato breathed a sigh as he recognized the voice, his tensed muscles easily relaxing as he turned around, placing his bags on the floor.

"How can you be..? But it's..!"

A girl his age stood before him, nervously holding an evoker, more than likely considering trying to summon her persona.

"That won't work. You haven't been able to summon your persona yet, and considering how it will only know healing spells until you raise its level- I don't think that'd be the best way to defend yourself."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, his mind too stressed to think logically. Pharos had said that this year would be different from all the others- just what could he have meant by that?

"How do you..?" the girl was stunned, her hands trembling even more as she lifted the evoker to her forehead.

"We'll… We'll see..."

"Wait!"

Another voice, this one belonging to an older girl, it seemed that she hadn't heard Minato's words.

"Senpai, this kid- he knows!"

"'This kid' has a name, y'know."

The two girls stared at him with shock, and Minato couldn't prevent the pity that slipped into his eyes. Why was it that he was always the only one who remembered..?

"Minato Arisato," he stated, holding out his hand to the two.

The older girl was the first to react, shaking his hand in a formal manner that seemed to be nothing more than an instinct.

"Arisato… From what Takeba has just told me, you already know about… us?"

He knew that she was talking about SEES and the dark hour, about personas and shadows, and about Tartarus.

Minato managed a smile as he nodded once, the dark hour flitting to an end.

* * *

**This was just something I was musing and I probably won't continue it. It's pretty much about Minato constantly having to go through the same year, (much like us players creating various different cycles with the same data), over and over again with the people he bonds with always saying the same things and with the same events constantly occurring. This time around, it's different, I was considering changing some social links and some events, even bringing about the possibility that the end could be reverted. **

**If anyone does want me to continue it, please let me know! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
